


Wolfwalkers: Running with the wolves

by Crazykat100



Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996), Wolfwalkers (2020)
Genre: Gen, Shapshifters, Wolves, werwolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: What if you were meant for something more in life.  What if you didn't fit in.  That unfortunately is Quasimodo's case. When he is accused of a crime he didn't commit he is taken to the woods tied to a tree and left for dead. However he is rescued by something he didn't expect. Wolves. However four of the wolves are not like the rest. They are Wolfwalkers, Shapeshifters who become wolves when they sleep.  When he becomes one of them he finally feels free! But a dark shadow is engulfing the forest. Can he protect his new family and save the forest!
Relationships: Claude Frollo & Quasimodo, Robyn Goodfellowe/Mebh MacTire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the movie wolfwalkers, and the villain remined me of Frollo so i decided to write this hope you like it! 
> 
> Enjoy chapter one!

Chapter 1: Quasimodo

"Do you ever feel......like there is something more you could be doing with your life?" Like you belong.....Someplace else. "That's how I've felt for most of my life." Who am I? Oh, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners. My name is Quasimodo, and this is the story of how my life changed for the better.

Quasimodo stood on the balcony looking out at the town below. The sun was setting. He sighed. His master Frollo would be here soon with his dinner. He usually never stayed long luckily. 

He was afraid of his master sometimes. When frollo was angry he would lash out at him even beat him especially if he said something that the judge didn’t like. He mostly kept his mouth shut unless he was ordered to speak.

Lately his master seemed to be pretty busy. There had been reports of Wolves in the forest. No one went near the forest ever! The hunters were even to afraid to go into the forest. 

There were whispers that the pack of wolves was led by two giant wolves and that they ate anyone who came into the woods. He had nightmares about the wolves in the forest. A shudder went down his spine as he heard a loud howl echo across the darkening sky. 

The forest wasn’t far from the church. He could see the trees from behind the small rows of cottages. He thought he saw a pair of glowing eyes in the dark woods he gasped and ducked. When he peered back at the woods the eyes where gone.

“Quasimodo” He sighed relieved that his master had arrived. Just thinking about those glowing golden eyes sent a shiver down his crooked spine. “Coming m-master he stuttered as he walked back into the tower.

The judge raised an eyebrow at the boys nervous behavior as he set out the plates for their meal. Are you alright boy? You pale as a sheet. I-I….Yes? I thought I saw a pair of glowing eyes from the forest, the 16-year-old boy said embarrassed.

Frollo sighed. Your lucky your up here boy. Those wolves are nothing but trouble. They’d tear a boy like you to pieces. P-Pieces. Be glad you’re here where they cant reach. I hope to find a hunter he can rid the forest of those foul beast!

I have to go now Quasimodo; I have work that needs to be done. Remember Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary. Quasimodo Sighed as he heard the door slam shut. He ate his food quietly that night then he rang the bells and settled down for the night. 

That night he dreamt of wolves with glowing eyes. He dreamt they surrounded him. He could almost here their growls as they closed in. He woke startled sweat dripping down his face. It was just a bad dream.

He walked out onto the balcony to get fresh air. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. He looked out at the woods. They were calm and silent. Suddenly he saw movement from the shadows.

A small silver wolf appeared from the trees it stared at the church it was almost as if it where staring right at him. Then it rushed into the forest. There was something strange about the way the wolf acted almost as if it were more than just a wolf. 

He dug out a small book from a nearby box. It was dusty and slightly worn but still in pretty good condition. He opened the book and smiled as he pulled a loose piece of parchment from the book. It was a drawing of a wolf.

He remembered the old nun who used to take care of him when he was little. She would tell him stories of her home back in Ireland. Out of all the stories his favorite had been the tales about wolves.

He remembered her telling him a story of a magical race of people known as the Wolfwalkers. They where said to be able to turn into wolves and they could also communicate with wolves. They were also supposed to be healers as well and could heal anyone who needed it. 

She had died when he was seven. He always wondered if the stories where true. Could the giant wolves and the wolf he saw tonight be wolfwalkers? If so how were they here? Shouldn’t they be in Ireland like the old nun said?

As much as he wanted to know weather his old favorite bed time story was real or not, the thought of the wolves lurking in the forest scared him. Maybe he could sneak out tomorrow? No-No to dangerous. What was he thinking? 

He sighed as he fell asleep. The next day he decided to sneak down to listen to the evening mass. He knew he wasn’t allowed to leave the tower at all, but he was curious. 

It couldn’t hurt. He sat on the balcony above listening to the sermons down bellow. Suddenly he heard his masters angry voice yelling from below at him. Alarmed he ran back upstairs into the tower. Frollo came storming up the stair his eyes filled with rage. 

“M-Master I’m sorry please I-I-Frollo backhanded him across the face. The frightened boy backed away his back pressed against the wall. “How dare you disobey me!” Master I’m sorry please I’ll never do it again I swear. 

Frollo sighed annoyed. “I will punish you tomorrow.” I’m tired and it's late. Goodnight Quasimodo. “G-Goodnight master. Quasimodo sighed partially relieved. But he dreaded what his masters so called punishment would be. He closed his eyes as he drifted of to sleep dreading the next day.


	2. Chapter 2: Quasimodo Gets in Trouble.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi sneaks out to find frollo and gets in trouble. We also get to meet some new and interesting characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Robyn ran through the woods her paws feeling every vibration in the earth. She could see the scent of every living thing and could hear everything that moved. She saw a familiar scent trail and followed it accidently knocking over her friend and step sister Mebh.

Hey! Watch were yur going! The wolf with russet colored fur growled annoyed. Oops. Sorry Mebh I was in a hurry its almost sun rise. You know mothers rules. I know, I know. “Were not supposed to be out during the day time unless its absolutely necessary.”

“Its so boring sitting around the cave all day.” We came here to get away from humans and what do we find, more humans! Said Mebh annoyed. Hey, I was human once. Robyn said sounding hurt. “Yeah but yur not anymore.” 

Come on mother and father will worry. Mebh growled ever since her mother had married Robyn’s father she had tried her best to rebel. “she wasn’t a big fan of her step father.” Even as a wolf he was strict and over protective of both of them.

Though Mebh could take care of her self. She may be only 10 but she was headstrong and fierce. Though her 13-year-old step sister was always trying to keep her out of trouble. They ran through a patch of vines, the vines magically moved as they passed through them. 

They where lucky to have found this place. Once their had been wolfwalkers everywhere. Even here in France, but all that was left was the empty cave that the wolfwalkers of long ago had left behind.

As they rushed up the pathway toward the cave hidden behind the waterfall they were greeted by their father. The dark grey wolf greeted them at the entrance of the cave. “There you are your mother, and I were worried sick.” 

Mebh looked at her stepfather annoyed. “We’re fine pa quite yer worrying.” Mebh and Robyn’s mother appeared from the cave. Did you girls enjoy you’re run? It was fine said Robyn shrugging her fury shoulders as they stepped into the large cave. 

“It was more then fine it was great!” Mebh said excitedly you should come with us next time Mammy and maybe the rest of the pack to! 

She said looking at the sleeping wolves around her. Unlike her sister and her mother and father the wolves were just that….wolves ordinary animals. Moll smiled at her daughters enthusiasm and nodded giving a tired yawn. 

Maybe another time its time we all get some rest. Mebh sighed as she curled up next to her sister. When morning came they would have to jump back into their human bodies for now they slept in their wolf forms. 

Meanwhile back in Paris Quasimodo went about his day as if nothing were wrong. He secretly dreaded the punishment his master would give him. But as he waited for his master to show that evening he didn’t come. 

Had something happened to him?!? As much as he feared him the man had saved him. He had taken him in when no one else would. He needed to find him. What if he was hurt?!? He threw on his cloak and left the church. Little did he know that his master was fine. 

Frollo sat in his office grinning. If he knew Quasimodo he knew that the boy would worry about him when he didn’t show up. The boy would leave the church looking for him and that would lead to trouble. 

He had been looking for a way to get rid of the boy for a while now and tonight might be that night. He heard a scream from outside and grinned. 

Quasimodo walked through the streets looking for his stepfather. Unfortunately, he was to close to the woods. He shuddered and continued his search. Little did he realize he was being watched.

Robyn watched the strange human from the bushes as he looked around nervously. He was oddly shaped that was for sure. However, she couldn’t see his face as it was hidden by the hood of his cloak. Deciding to leave before she was spotted she ran back into the woods. 

Quasimodo turned around the corner when he bumped into a women about his age. They both fell to the ground. Oh, I-I’m sorry are you alrig-The women screamed horrified and it was then that he realized his hood was no longer covering his face.

People began to come from their homes to see what the noise was. When they saw him, they began to shout. “It’s the hunchback.” “He attacked that poor girl.” The people threw rocks at him.

“Get out of here freak!” Cant you see your not welcome here! The girl stared at the frightened boy feeling extreme guilt for her role in this. He hadn’t attacked her. He had bumped into her. It was an accident.

The guards soon appeared tying the boys hands behind his back and leading him away. She wondered what would happen to him. The next day the boy was forced to stand trial for a crime he did not commit.

The girl was there as a witness. Her name Was Esmeralda, and she was a Gypsy She wanted to tell people that the boy was innocent, but the judge was watching her. A few days ago, he accused her of stealing money even though she had earned it while dancing in the street. 

He had agreed to let her go on one condition….He wanted her to do him a favor and he would not bother her ever again. Was this the favor he wanted. Did he want to get rid of the boy?!? Wasn’t the boy his stepson. What would happen to him?

“Did this creature attack you girl?” The judge asked her. She looked apologetically at the boy before answering. Y-Yes. I’m sorry she mouthed as he was dragged toward the judge. 

Quasimodo could see grin on his masters face. Was he happy about this. Did he know this would happen?!? His fear of his master vanished. He felt hate and rage. He had been tricked! “Tomorrow you will taken to the forest and left for the wolves,” he said grinning cruelly at him.

Quasimodo stared at him shocked. Was he serious! He plans on feeding me to the wolves! That night he was tortured and eventually thrown into a cell. He shuddered thinking about the next morning. Tomorrow he would die! Little did he know he wasn’t going to die.


	3. Chapter 3: Wolfwalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi is dragged into the woods and left for dead but is rescued by something unexpected. He then makes a difficult choice that changes his life for the better.

Chapter 3: The Wolfwalkers  
The next morning, he was dragged from his cell. “come on freak!” Move! One of the guards shouted as he was pushed out the door. He was dragged past his master and he cried out to him fearfully. Master please, help me! 

Frollo ignored his pleas as he rode past him. They dragged him deep into the woods. They walked for hours until they came upon a clearing. Tie him to the tree, Frollo growled.

Quasimodo struggled as they dragged him to the tree. “let me go!” Let go! He finally managed to break free and tried to run away but an arrow lodged itself in his shoulder before he could get away. 

“Ahhh!” He fell to ground he struggled and fought as they dragged him back to the tree. They tied his hands above his head and tied them to a branch making sure the ropes were tight. making sure…..That he couldn’t escape!

He strained against the ropes, but it was no use. Giving up he slumped against the tree. The Frollo motioned for the guards to follow, leaving Quasimodo by himself. However, he didn’t realize it, but he wasn’t alone. 

Robyn and Mebh hid in the bushes watching the humans. The soldiers appeared to be dragging someone between them. She recognized the odd looking human from the night before. Only this time…She could see his face. 

He was definitely a strange sight to behold. By the look of him she could guess he couldn’t have been more than….sixteen years old maybe. The deformed teen managed to break free, but he didn’t get far. She watched shocked as an arrow impaled his shoulder. 

The guards grabbed him and dragged him back to the tree tying him to it. Then they left. Robyn was about to step out of their hiding place when Mebh stopped her. “What are you doing?!?” H-He’s hurt.

So! “If humans tied him to that tree it means he did something to deserve it.” Mebh! What!?! We’re Wolfwalkers, we’re healers. We should at least do something. Mebh sighed. “I know your not to fond of humans, but we need to do something.”

W-We should go get mother we could use all the help we can get. Mebh and Robyn rushed back through the woods. Robyn Goodfellowe hadn’t always been a Wolfwalker. She had once been an ordinary human girl.

She had grown up in England with her mother and father. But one day her mother got very sick and she died. Her father and her then moved to Kilkenny Ireland where her father took on the job of a hunter for a man called Oliver Cromwell.

Cromwell ruled over the city with an iron fist. He called himself the “Lord Protector” But the only thing he was protecting was his reputation. He was a lot like the judge the humans called frollo. Cromwell thought he was doing gods will by destroying the forest and the wolves. 

But he was not in his right mind. He died, but the soldiers would not leave the forest alone, so they left a friend of her fathers who also was secretly a Wolfwalker himself snuck them and their pack onto his ship and smuggled them into France. 

She remembered her days in Ireland. She had wanted so badly to be a hunter like her father but when she met Mebh who accidently bit her she saw things differently. She became a Wolfwalker and finally felt free. 

However, Mebh’s mother had gone missing a while back and Mebh missed her. She soon learned she was Cromwell’s Prisoner and she freed her. 

Unfortunately, her father had shot her, and she would have died had she and Mebh hadn’t healed her with the help of the pack and her father who Mebh’s mother had bitten earlier that day. 

Now they were struggling to get by what with frollo sending more and more hunters into their forest. They had finally made it back to the den when they noticed something odd. The rest of the pack was gone. “Mother?” Where is the pack? 

Móll MacTíre looked up at her daughter puzzled. “I let them out its almost sundown isn’t it?” She looked at them confused. What? What’s wrong. Before they could speak Robyn’s father rushed into the cave.

“Moll quickly!” Moll turned to look at her husband. What. What is it? The dark grey wolf looked at her seriously. Humans. The reddish-brown wolf growled. How many? I’m not sure. “Girls go with your father I will call the pack.” The female wolves looked nervously at each other as they rushed after their father. 

Quasimodo strained against his ropes. He sighed frustrated. He heard a howl in the distance. Its no use. I’m done for. He turned to see dozens of glowing yellow eyes staring at him from the dark.

Dozens of wolves poured from the forest. They sounded him pacing around the tree. The growled and snarled snapping at him on wolf broke of from the group and lunged at him he kicked it away with his foot, but the wolf lunged again managing to clamp its jaws down on his already injured shoulder. 

Was this it? Was he going to die?!? Suddenly a low howl came from the forest. The wolves raised their heads their eyes glowing gold. They rushed into the forest. At first their was silence but then a large black and grey wolf stepped into the clearing.

The wolf was much larger than the other wolves its dark eyes glared at him. Two smaller wolves followed him from the forest one of the wolves was the silver wolf he had seen from his tower a few days ago the other one had reddish brown fur and green eyes. 

He flinched as the large wolf approached. He waited for the wolf to rip him apart but instead he felt the ropes around his wrist snap as he fell to the ground. However, something caught him before he hit the ground. 

He could feel fur under his hands he weakly opened his eyes to see that the large black wolf had caught him. The wolf looked back at him their eyes meeting. His eyes, they almost looked…..Human. The young boy closed his eyes as he clung tight to the wolf. 

The wolf let out a loud howl as he ran into the forest the boy riding on his back. The boy clung tightly to the wolfs back afraid to fall off. Where were they taking him?!? Suddenly They came to a small clearing however the wolf didn’t stop running and ran right toward a wall of vines.

The vines parted and the wolves ran through it on the other side a tall mountain loomed in front of them. The wolves ran up a narrow path and up the side of the mountain. He could see a dark hole hidden behind a waterfall. A cave.

The large wolf slowed his pace as he entered the cave. They walked past walls upon walls of intricate carvings. The wolf walked into a tunnel and into another cave. The large wolf stopped, and the others bumped into him knocking the boy of his back.

Quasimodo lost his grip and fell of the wolfs back. The wolves rushed into the cave chasing after him. He curled into a ball waiting fearfully for them to tear him apart. Suddenly a loud howl echoed of the stone walls. 

A large wolf with reddish brown fur stood on a ridge above them. The she wolf jumped down from the ledge and approached him. The boy gasped frightened and closed his eyes as he curled into a frightened ball. 

He felt the wolf lick his tearstained face and he looked into its eyes. The wolf licked his injured shoulder giving him a saddened look. The wolf walked off to the back of the cave. In the shadows he could see a group of people hidden in the shadows. 

The light of the full moon soon lit up the cave and he saw what seemed to be four people sitting fast asleep. Siting in a throne in the center of the cave was a women with bright red hair a red-haired little girl and a blonde-haired girl slept in her lap. A man with blonde hair slept in a throne opposite of her. 

The wolf approached the red-haired women in the throne. Was the wolf going to attack her. He lay on the ground as he watched the wolf. The wolf lunged at the women. To Quasimodo’s Surprise the wolf dissolved and became transparent and golden.

The golden spirit looked back at him as it leaped into the sleeping woman. The woman took a deep breath and began to stir. Quasimodo closed his eyes fearfully. What was this women? Who were these people? It was almost like that wolf had been a part of her. 

He gasped and pulled away as he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Shhh.” Do not be afraid boy” I will not hurt you. He opened his eyes to see the woman’s blurry form in front of him. The woman called out a name.

“Mebh my little wolf do you mind? I could use the help.” The small reddish-brown wolf walked towards the little girls. It leapt at the red-haired girl dissolving into the little girl. He gasped as the little girls eyes opened. 

He closed his eyes as she approached.The woman and the little girl raised their hands letting out an unearthly howl.

A gold glow formed on their hands. He closed his eyes as he felt their hands on his injured shoulder. Suddenly the pain began to disappear.

He moved his injured shoulder. It was healed. W-What are you? “We are Wolfwalkers.” The women answered. He was shocked. It cant be. The woman noticed his shocked expression . “You’ve heard of use before?” 

A-An old woman who used to take care of me when I was little told me those stories. I-I never realized they were true. The women sat on her throne and stared at him. “What is your name boy?” Q-Quasimodo he said nervously looking up at her. 

She growled at the large black wolf. “Take him back to the town.” No please, don’t! He cried as the wolves surrounded him then a loud howl broke the silence. The woman stood in front of them her eyes glowing. 

“Enough!” Please he pleaded with her. T-They’ll kill me. The woman looked at him Puzzled. Quasimodo stared behind her as the silver and black wolf jumped into their own bodies. The little girls watched him while they hid near their father.

“What is it that you did Human?” She asked him. “I did nothing, I was framed.” My S-Stepfather wanted me dead. Her features softened as the boy began to cry. She wiped his tear away with a gentle hand trying to calm the boy down.

“Do not be afraid young one. You do not have to go back.” I should have known. Humans are cruel. She said growling. “They fear what they don’t understand. Do you want be free? W-What? “Do you want to be free from them forever?” I-I-I don’t understand-I can make you one of us….a Wolfwalker. 

He stared at her shocked. You don’t have to decide right away take your time human. Could he really become one of them? A Wolfwalker. He looked at her nervously. H-How? “Hold out your arm.” He fearfully held out his arm.

The woman sat back on her throne. The wolf jumped from her body. The wolf approached him looking down at. He looked away as he felt her sharp teeth clamp down on his arm. He cried out in pain as he pulled his arm away.

Y-You bit me? The wolf spoke looking at him apologetically. I apologize I should have explained that it might hurt. He gasped. I-I-I can hear you?

Of course, your one of us now. He blinked and he could see her human form staring back at him. He gasped and blinked and all he could see was the wolf. He yawned. I feel….I feel tired. Shhh. Rest. Don’t fight it. Fall asleep when you wake you will be a wolf. 

I don’t understand he said weakly. When we sleep we become wolves when awake we are human. Rest and become the wolf. His eyes lids began to flutter closed and soon he was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi Finally knows what it is to truly be free!
> 
> Enjoy!

Moll stared at the young boy fast asleep. What were they going to do with this one. They already had their daughters to take care of, and yet she did not want to abandon this boy. He was one of them now after all. 

The poor boy had no one. His own father had left him for dead! The boy needed somewhere where he would be accepted, where he would be safe and right here in the forest seemed safer than any. She looked out at the full moon. “Its time!”

Quasimodo tossed and turned as he slept. He dreamt he was running through the woods. He saw a green trail and he followed it. He saw a wolf in the distance. It was getting closer and closer and then….He saw his own face staring back at him. 

He opened his eyes looking around the room. Everything seemed fuzzy. He stumbled falling headfirst into a puddle. He gasped alarmed at the face staring back at him. In the puddle he could see a wolfs face staring back at him!

When he moved the wolf moved. It was then that he realized he was the wolf! How? How did this happen? The bite! He remembered. The wolves, no not wolves, Wolfwalkers and now he was one of them. 

He sniffed the air he could see a trail of mist leading outside. He followed it accidently knocking over a wolf with reddish brown fur. He blinked seeing the same little girl from before. She growled.

I-Its you. She stopped growling and grinned. Hey, your awake that’s great. Ma, pa he’s awake. He watched as the two wolves stepped from the shadows. “How do you feel.” He looked at she wolf nervously. “D-Different.” She smiled “That’s good.”

The wolves ran into the woods. Wait! Were are they going? “There going for a run.” Don’t you know wolves run at night? He looked at her confused. Hmmm….You clearly don’t know much do ya. Here let me show you. I’m Mebh by the way. 

Lets start with somthin simple. Can you smell me? Uh I guess? Well close your eyes. He looked at her confused but closed his eyes. Suddenly he saw her blurry orange outline. “You don't need your eyes to see.” 

“And you can hear every little thing that moves.” Quasimodo listened realizing he could hear everything. “And your paws can hear through the earth.” Quasi realized she was once again right he could feel ever single little vibration. 

“And you have four legs now, so you can run really fast and jump so high!” She said jumping on top of a rock. 

He followed her but slipped and fell of the rock. He watched as she ran past him. “come on the woods are a waitin!” Wait! He chased after the wolf as she ran into the woods. A song echoed on the night sky mixed with the howl of the wolves. 

“Go run and hold to safer grounds”

“But don't you know we're stronger now”

Quasi looked around and then he saw Mebh who stood next to her sister and parents. Come on! He ran along side them as he ran through the forest with the pack of wolves. 

“My heart still beats, and my skin still feels”

“My lungs still breathe, and my mind still fears” 

“But we're running out of time (Time) (Ahh)”

“All the echoes in my mind cry!” 

They ran faster and faster as they ran under the full moon. Was this what he’d been missing. Was this…..Was this what freedom felt like?  
“There's blood on your lies and the sky's open wide

“There is nowhere”

“for you to hide”

“The hunter's moon is shining”

“I'm running with the wolves tonight!”

I'm running with the wolvessss!!”

As they ran they ran toward the wall of vines that separated them from the rest of the forest. The vines parted and the pack of wolves swarmed out. 

“I'm running with the wolves tonight”

“I'm running with the wolves”

“I'm running with the!”

“The forest is ours at night!” Mebh shouted. Come on! 

“Locked or free, what would it be?”

“My spirit talks, I'm everything”

They ran deeper into the forest and Quasimodo blindly chased after them until he saw the cliff. The other wolfs jumped safely to the other side. All except Quasi who ran away. Mebh looked up to see her friend run away and looked saddened. 

“But we’re running out of time (Time) (Ahh)”

“All the echoes in my mind cry!”

“There's blood on your lies and the sky's open wide”

Mebh looked up to see her friend running towards the cliff edge. He jumped and landed safely on the other side.

“There is nowhere”

“ for you to hide”

“The hunter's moon is shining”

“I'm running with the wolves tonight”

“I'm running with the wolves”

“I'm running with the wolves tonight”

“I'm running with the wolves”

“I'm running with the!”

Quasi Mebh and stood in a pond he splashed her with his paw and she laughed only for her older sister Robyn to jump in the middle of them getting them both wet. They laughed as they continued to have fun. 

“A gift, a curse”

“They track and hurt”

“Don't let your dreams go incomplete” 

They stood on a hill watching the rain. Their fur getting wet as they watched the world down below. 

“Oh, oh, oh

“oh, oh 

“I'm running with the”

“I'm running with the wolves” 

Quasimodo ran alongside Mebh and her sister as they ran through the forest. He blinked for a second he could see both Mebh and Robyn’s human forms for a brief second as he ran through the trees. 

“I'm running with the”

“I'm running with the”

“I'm running with the”

“I'm running with the wolves! ” 

“I'm running with the wolves tonight!”

“I'm running with the woooolves”

Quasimodo and the other wolves now stood on a hill howling up at the moon. Being a wolf was more amazing then he thought it would be! He almost didn’t want this night to end!

“I'm running with the wolves tonight”

“I'm running with the wolves”

“I'm running with the!”

Quasimodo stared out at the city of Paris from a low hanging tree branch. He could see the scent of ever single human in the city. It was incredible. “It must feel weird leaving everything you knew behind.” 

He looked up to see Robyn sitting next to him. “I know what that’s like it took me and my father some time, but we eventually got used to living in the woods.” I….I never knew freedom could be this….incredible. 

“Then again I’ve never exactly been free.” What do you mean? Mebh asked as she sat next to her sister. He pointed his snout at the church in the distance. “You see that building in the distance.”

The little wolves nodded. “I lived there.” Really? I that big thing?!? Mebh said surprised. He nodded. My father…..He….He never let me leave. What? why not? Robyn asked confused. The older wolf sighed.

He told me….That people would hate me. “What a loud of rubbish.” Said Robyn. Yeah said Mebh. I mean we don’t hate ya. Thank. 

He said smiling. Come on we should head back. Said Robyn. All of us she said smiling at her new friend. Yeah said Mebh. Your part of our pack now! Quasimodo smiled as they raced back to the cave.


End file.
